None
Statement as to rights to inventions made under Federally sponsored research and development: Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that serves as a tool carrier of primary interest to masons. The tool carrier can carry, transport and store a margin trowel and a float. The tool carrier can be conveniently carried on a tool belt by a mason as he or she plies his or her trade.
2. Background Information
While tool carriers for hammers, pliers, and all sorts of tools exist for other trades, applicant could not find a commercially available, convenient way to carry his margin trowel and float while plying his trade.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of prior art.
The present invention is a device which, in the preferred embodiment, serves as a tool carrier for a margin trowel and a float which is a convenience for masons while plying their trade comprising a front piece and a back piece held together by rivets so that a pocket is formed that is suitable for carrying a margin trowel. The tool carrier further comprises clearance that permit said carrier to be carried on a belt. The device also comprises a float support attached to said carrier.